warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorrelstripe/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Before his apprentice ceremony, Alderkit wonders if he'll have to complete an assessment to become an apprentice, as he could remember Sorrelstripe and her littermates had been made warriors. Right before Alderkit and Sparkkit's apprentice ceremonies, Sorrelstripe is seen holding her head high due to her completing her own apprenticeship. :She appears in a patrol with Ivypool and Birchfall, and Sorrelstripe congratulates Sparkpaw on her first catch. :Later, Sorrelstripe is seen on patrol with Ivypool and Hollytuft. Cherryfall is injured, and she watches as Alderpaw treats her without the aid of Jayfeather or Leafpool. She supports Cherryfall, and helps her get back to camp safely. :After Alderpaw returns from his journey, she is mentioned to be in a patrol with Cherryfall, Brackenfur, and Sparkpaw. Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :After Lionblaze and Cinderheart announce that they are expecting a second litter of kits, Sorrelstripe joins in the cheering and yowls of congratulation. :Upon the arrival of Oakfur and Ratscar in ThunderClan, the cats are alerted by the joyful yowling of Sorrelstipe, who is mentioned to be on watch. Darkest Night :Due to the rockslide that destroys ThunderClan's camp, Sorrelstripe has a cut in her leg. Alderheart, one of the medicine cats, looks after her, and rubs an ointment over the cut. Sorrelstripe winces, but otherwise reassures Alderheart that she is fine and her cut just stings from healing. Alderheart tells Sorrelstripe that it will heal within a few days, and Sorrelstripe limps away to rest in her nest. River of Fire :Sorrelstripe's parents, Lionblaze and Cinderheart, have three new kits; Flykit, Snapkit, and Spotkit. :Upon returning to ThunderClan, Twigpaw sees Sorrelstripe slide out of the warriors' den and pads towards the camp entrance. However, before Twigpaw can say anything, Sorrelstripe notices the she-cat, and exclaims that Twigpaw is in the camp. This causes the entirety of ThunderClan to rush towards Sorrelstripe in confusion, and discover that Twigpaw had indeed returned. :Alderheart announces that he needs help in moving Briarlight, which Sorrelstripe and Ambermoon offer to do, and the two she-cats go to fetch the brown she-cat. Upon returning with Briarlight on their shoulders, Alderheart instructs the she-cats to bring her to where ThunderClan sheltered during the Great Storm. Alderheart then notices that Sorrelstripe is staggering, and her eyes are fixed and glassy. The medicine cat worries that Sorrelstripe is sick, but realizes that the dark brown she-cat is probably just tired. After bringing Briarlight to Alderheart's desired location, Alderheart asks Ambermoon and Sorrelstripe if they are alright. Ambermoon cheerfully replies that they are fine, but Alderheart looks at Sorrelstripe. He deduces that although Sorrelstripe is quiet, she is definitely not sick. He then tells Ambermoon and Sorrelstripe that he'll let them know when it's safe to return. :Alderheart asks Twigpaw to inform Sorrelstripe and Ambermoon that it is all right to return. :After checking up on Velvet, Cherryfall and Sorrelstripe approach Alderheart, and Sorrelstripe tells the dark ginger tom that she has a bellyache, and threw up in the tunnels. Alderheart realizes that Sorrelstripe has caught the sickness, and is about to tell her that she needs watermint, but is distracted as the rain gets heavier and starts to cause dens to collapse. After discovering Briarlight is sick, Alderheart, confused, wonders how Briarlight contracted the sickness, knowing that she had escaped it when she was in the tunnels with Sorrelstripe. :She becomes an aunt to Flipkit, Thriftkit and Bristlekit, who are the kits of her littermate Fernsong. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Sorrelstripe is seen laying outside the nursery with Daisy and Sparkpelt during Bristlepaw's warrior ceremony while their kits play around them. Stemleaf gazes at Sorrelstripe and Sparkpelt guiltily after rejecting Bristlefrost. :Sorrelstripe feasts on Bristlefrost's rabbit along with the other queens and elders. She is also shown watching over Sparkpelt's kits as she tries to convince Squirrelflight to get her nine lives. The Silent Thaw : Her kits are now apprentices. In the ''Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :In the manga, Squirrelflight looks on proudly as Lionblaze's kit, Sorrelkit becomes an apprentice. After the ceremony, Bramblestar remarks that she was named after Sorreltail, who died fighting the Dark Forest. The next day Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, along with the apprentices and their mentors, start battle training. The apprentices are excited that the Clan leader and deputy are training with them. Squirrelflight loses her balance and the apprentices are worried about her. She tells them she's fine and uses her fall as an example that anyone can make mistakes. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :She has given birth to Baykit and Myrtlekit. When Larksong and Flickerkit die, Sparkpelt is unable to look after Flamekit and Finchkit, and Sorrelstripe nurses them. She exhausts herself from nursing all four kits and Daisy assists her caring for Sparkpelt's kits when Sorrelstripe recovers. Despite her Clanmates' encouragement, Sparkpelt is unable to come out of her depression, leaving Sorrelstripe strained to look after the kits. When Squirrelflight's spirit walks in ThunderClan's camp, she spots Sorrelstripe outside with her kits. Eventually, Sparkpelt recovers enough to care for her kits. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages